Happy New Year
by 100percentlovely
Summary: It's just another holiday party with the gang, this time at Cat's house! Can the New Year bring some new, happy couples to the surface? Tori/Andre, minor Beck/Jade and Cat/Robbie


So...anyone else wasting their lives on ? I am. Some way to spend New Year's Eve, right? ;) Love you guyssss

**disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, because if I did, there would be many more Beck/Jade moments on the show. Oh, and I would make Avan Jogia 10 times hotter. If possible**

x.x.x

At 8:05 PM on New Year's Eve, Andre Harris parks his car outside of Cat Valentine's house and shuts off the engine. He looks up and down the street, seeing Beck's truck and Tori's silver convertible, and starts walking up towards the house. Before he can even lift his hand to knock, the door's being pulled open to reveal a smiling Cat.

"Hey, Little Red," Andre says, reaching out to mess up the girl's red hair. He steps inside, immediately squinting at the brightly colored interior of Cat's house.

"Hey Andre, what's up?" a voice calls from the couch.

He feels his heart flutter a little bit, because it's Tori calling him, before responding with "Cat's got an _insanely_ colorful house."

"I know, I've been saying that for the past 5 minutes," Tori laughs, a smile crossing her face.

He grins back (because her smile is all he'll ever need in life) and looks around. "Where's Beck?"

"Upstairs," Cat speaks up. "He and Jade went up to my room a few minutes ago together."

Tori and Andre simultaneously make disgusted looks. "Well, I'm gonna go interrupt their hot make-out session," Andre says, heading towards the stairs.

"Have fun!" he hears behind him, and he chuckles to himself before continuing up the green carpeted stairs.

x.x.x

"Why did we have to come here?" Jade complains, leaning against Cat's hot pink bed. "Can't we just spend New Year's Eve like we did last year?"

"We can make love tomorrow –" Beck says, but he's interrupted.

"You sound like a pussy when you say that. We don't _make love_, we fuck each other."

"Whatever. Come on, if you don't cheer up, I'm not gonna kiss you for the rest of the night," he threatens, causing Jade to pout and cross her arms.

"How am I supposed to –"

Before she can finish her sentence, there's a knock at the door. "You guys got all your clothes on?" Andre says through the door.

"Yep!" Beck yells, smirking. Jade scowls at him, and he mouths a 'Be nice' at her, before the door opens.

"Hey, Beck, can I talk to you?" Andre asks, standing awkwardly in the doorway. He rubs the back of his neck nervously, wondering how to phrase the question.

Jade rolls her eyes. "If you're about to ask Beck how he first asked me out, it's not gonna be the same for you and Tori," she says. "Just give her a kiss at midnight. Now go away."

Andre lets out a nervous chuckle. "But..."

"But, _what_?" Jade asks, annoyed.

"Ignore her, Andre; she's going to be having a very lonely night today," Beck says. "Seriously, though, kiss her at midnight, and she'll love you forever."

"Thanks," Andre says with a small smile, before leaving the room.

"Are you seriously not gonna kiss me at all tonight?" Jade groans, once Andre's gone.

Beck turns towards her, smiling. "You tell me," he says, before leaning in and pressing his lips against her's.

x.x.x

Andre sits at the top of the staircase, contemplating the (hopefully) oncoming kiss with Tori. It's not like he hasn't had the chance to kiss her before. There was the time after the big showcase when she had jumped into his arms, or the time that they'd sang "Tell Me That You Love Me" at the big fancy restaurant, or even all the times they'd been hanging out at his house, writing songs together. But he just hadn't had the guts to do it before, despite the many perfect opportunities.

"Hey," a voice says, snapping him out of his thoughts. Andre looks up to see Tori, smiling and carrying two cans of soda. "You looked pretty bored, so I thought I'd bring you some diet soda." She hands him one of the cans, and he smiles.

"You know how I love my diet soda," he thanks, before cracking open the can. "So what's Cat doing?"

"Flirting with Robbie," Tori answers simply. They both share a smile before each taking a sip of soda.

"So…" Andre starts, but a scream from downstairs cuts him off.

"ANDREEEEEEE!" Cat yells from downstairs. He sighs and takes a few steps down so he can see what she's screaming about. Once the redhead is in sight, it's easy to see the mess occupying the kitchen. Andre immediately runs down the stairs towards her.

Cat immediately starts crying about her smoothie attempt gone wrong, and begs him to help clean it up. He reluctantly agrees, and starts mopping up the chunky liquid splattered all over the kitchen.

x.x.x

"So, Vega, why aren't you with Andre?"

Tori turns away from the dark window to see Jade sneering at her. "What do you want, Jade?" Tori asks with a sigh.

"Well, there are 2 minutes until New Year's, and you're not with your lover." Jade takes a seat next to her on the couch, looking out the window as well.

"Well, you're not with Beck," Tori mocks, sighing again. Why did Andre have to spend the last few minutes of 2010 cleaning up Cat's smoothie-mess?

"His parents needed him back at home," Jade replies, and something (disappointment, maybe?) flashes in her eyes for a moment. _Huh, maybe the witch does have feelings_, Tori thinks to herself. "Anyway, why aren't you with Andre?"

"Why would I be with Andre?" Tori asks obliviously.

"Because you guys love each other, duh," Jade answers, just as Andre steps into the room. Her lips tighten, and she says a feeble "Happy New Year's" before leaving the room.

"Less than one more minute until 2011," Andre says with a nervous smile.

"Yep. Got any resolutions?"

"Just one," he says. Tori gives him a questioning look, right as Cat starts screaming from the other room. "10! 9! 8! 7!"

Andre and Tori smile at each other before joining in. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

In the other room, Cat gives Robbie a quick peck on the lips, leaving him quite flustered, and giving Jade, Tori, and Andre something to crack up over. Butterflies fill Andre's stomach as he looks over at her. _Now's the chance_, he thinks as he starts to lean in. Tori's eyes widen ever so slightly, but she smiles and relaxes ever so slightly, leaning in as well.

Leaning closer to her, he drops his smile as she follows suit, looking up into his eyes for reassurance of what is about to happen. Seeing the same nervousness but warmth that she feels, she realizes she knows what is coming and internally begins to freak out. Noses nearly touching, Tori looks up into Andre's eyes one last time…

…before his head veers to the left, his arms pulling her into a tight hug.

_You have GOT to be kidding me._

"Happy New Year," he whispers into her ear, mentally kicking himself in the ass.

Tori smiles weakly at him before running off to the living room.

"Wait!" Andre yells after her. Tori turns around, and he immediately rushes up to her. Without even thinking, he gently presses his lips against hers, feeling her immediately smile into the kiss.

"Wow," she says, once they break apart. "Happy New Year, Andre."

x.x.x

**Author's note:** Wowwwww, this is really, really pathetic. I don't even know why I wrote this, because it's absolutely horrible. First of all, I spent 10 minutes deciding whether to play Professor Layton, Maplestory, or write this. And then I spent 20 minutes debating which pairing to write about. And then I spent like two hours writing this piece of crap because I kept getting distracted by iCarly and Family Guy. Oh, and I'm really sleepy right now (pathetic, I know), and when I'm sleepy, I'm dully aware of what I'm doing.

Anyway, I hope you didn't die while reading this horrible story, because then I'd feel guilty…once I wake up from my, like, 30-hour sleep. Review? Or not. I really don't care at the moment.

~saxo


End file.
